Democratic Party
The Democratic Party is one of the two major parties in POWER, the other being the Republican Party. Typically a broad coalition of leftists, centrists, and liberals, the Democratic Party has existed in POWER I, POWER III, POWER IV, POWER V, POWER VI and POWER VII. During POWER II, the party was effectively replaced by the New Deal Alliance. The first chair of the party was Lyndon B. Johnson (aka Rumsod), followed by Foreman Domai for much of January, February, and March 2017. A Republican-led coup took place in February with Dick Henry becoming party chair. Domai regained power before internal usurpers took control of the party and installed Bernie Sanders as chair. He was succeeded by Spencer Martin, who later resigned and handed control over to Jeff Rolland just one day before the Great Rumcode Collapse. The party had the game's first President, HHH, who served two terms. Foreman Domai was elected as the game's second President one day before the Great Rumcode Collapse. The Democratic Party returned in POWER III as one of four default parties created by Rumsod after the reset. On the back foot during July and September, Franklin Delano Roosevelt won the presidency in October and held it for four terms. It was then later won by Charlie Chan prior to the reset that made POWER IV. In this iteration, the party currently dominates, with FDR having been elected to a fifth, non-consecutive term. POWER I Early days Under the leadership of Rumsod, the party established an internal infrastructure and contested its first few elections. These were docile times for all. AMSOC After Rumsod gave up the position of chair to focus on developing the game. Foreman Domai became the new chair. This heralded the era of AMSOC (American Socialism) and led to a cult of personality, fully warranted, growing around Domai. Alongside people such as Karl Sharks, Hubert H. Humphrey (grid), Huey Long (DeutschAfrika), Foolish Guac Merchant, and others, Domai led the party to unprecedented heights. They typically beat the Republican Party in both the senatorial and gubernatorial elections and for a period held a supermajority in the Senate. The party also saw HHH elected as President, and re-elected, during Domai's term as chair. Domai served as HHH's Vice President. The party became so successful that Rumsod had to actually log in and reset the national influence that the parties had in order to give the Republicans a chance. HHH, among other things, was a President renowned for his use of Purging. Great Dick Henry Coup February 2017 saw the Great Dick Henry Coup where around 100 Republicans, led by Dick Henry, joined the party and then voted for Dick Henry for chair. This allowed them to steal the entire party treasury and effectively enjoy a short reign of tyranny over the party members. Dick utilised the party fees percentage effectively, and also issued some important party dictates. It was during this coup that the Fuck Rumsod Party was founded as a protest against the system that allowed such coups to happen. Weathers-Martin-Sanders coup Following Dick Henry's time as chair, Domai regained control of the party. But as the game stagnated, players began dropping off and Domai decided to take it upon himself to end the game entirely by being elected the next President. A group of delinquent Democrats, including Sandy Weathers, Spencer Martin, and Bernie Sanders, decided to launch a grassroots coup of the party by contacting the non-Discord schlebs and getting them to vote for Sanders for chair. Realising this, Domai took the party funds once again in order to keep them safe from the nefarious coupists. Sanders became chair, and the coupists threw their weight behind Weathers' campaign for the Democratic nomination in the second presidential primary. When Weathers won, but then found that Domai was still in the election, Sanders resigned in a hissy fit and Spencer became the next chair. All the while, Domai loyalists campaigned for Domai and HHH's cabinet was reshuffled to include people such as Jim B. Johnson, Jon Stewart, and George Freedom. He also backed Jeff Rolland for chair to replace Martin. March 2017 Presidential Election In the March 2017 presidential election, though hundreds of millions of dollars had been spent on Weathers' campaign, Domai won by between 5-10%. Following his election, he gave the Presidential Medal of Freedom to several of the loyalists, and, when Spencer was confronted by HHH over the chairmanship, he decided to resign and hand over the reigns of power to Rolland. Heydrich became Domai's Vice President, George Freedom his Secretary of State, and other positions were handed out accordingly. Meanwhile, Rolland worked to bridge the divide between the two sides of the party. However, one day after Domai and Rolland's election, the Great Rumcode Collapse took place, putting an end to the Democratic Party. In POWER 2.0, the party was succeeded by the New Deal Alliance. POWER III The Democratic Party was one of four default parties created by Rumsod after the July 2017 reset which marked the transition from POWER II to III. It effectively replaced the NDA and Reform Party of POWER II. Continuing under chairman Franklin Delano Roosevelt, after narrowly losing a vote in the Senate on voting rights within the first couple of days, the party was put on the backfoot to the Republicans under Heydrich. In September the Rumerica was totally dominated by the Democratic Party, they got mandatory voting trough the senate and are leading in the presidential election. Post POWER III The Democratic Party began to fall apart going through several chairs near the end of Power V including Tom Jason, Fishel Goldstein, and Abraham McCaez. McCaez would save briefly as Chair in Power VI before being forced out. Charlie Chan was then put in as Chair, before Ted Kennedy became Chair on August 6th, 2018. Factions * Progressive Caucus * ETS Caucus * Domai Loyalists * Coup Dems Important Party Members At the end of POWER V, some important figures in the Democratic Party were as follows * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Bernie Sanders * Patrick Higgins * Charlie Chan * Ted Kennedy List of Party Chairmen Category:Default Parties Category:Democratic Party